The last night
by Chibi-Lya
Summary: Une nuit. La dernière nuit où tout a basculé. La dernière nuit de son enfance perdue. Note : Ce OS pourrait en choquer plusieurs, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


**Auteur** : Chibi-Lya

**Titre** : The last night

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini

**Note** : Ce one-shot a presque un an...Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit une chose aussi triste et choquante, je l'ignore moi-même...C'est venu comme ça, c'est tout. Mais elle a apprécié (et corrigé) cette histoire et donc je n'ai plus honte de la montrer en public. Bon courage ! ;) (Un autre one shot est en train de s'écrire petit à petit, peut être que je le posterais aussi quand je l'aurais fini =)

* * *

Ses pleurs résonnaient avec force dans la pièce close. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. On refusait de l'entendre. Après tout le dernier de leur soucis était bien de se préoccuper de lui, le fils de Morzan. Lui-même le traitait comme un chien. Pourquoi donc serait-ce si diffèrent avec les autres ? Ces lâches s'éclipsaient toujours soigneusement lors des colères du dragonnier, colères qu'il reportait toujours sur lui. Comme cette nuit. Ses cris étouffés avaient une fois de plus retenti dans le château. Une tradition des plus détestables qui se répétait chaque jour, depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'il était un être mauvais. Une souillure dans ce monde. Une erreur de la nature.

C'est pour cela que son père le punissait, le marquait de ses mains, et le faisait hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix. C'était son châtiment pour oser vivre.

Il n'était qu'un défouloir, un animal sur qui on crachait, un être des plus immondes. Il le savait. Même sa mère l'avait fui et abandonné à son sort, la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée. Elle était partie sans un mot alors qu'il était malade. Il l'était toujours. Dans son cœur.

Des larmes brûlantes se remirent à couler en catastrophe sur sa peau fiévreuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle. Cela faisait si mal. Il se le refusait. L'enfant replia ses genoux tout contre lui, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il ne regardait jamais quand son père le battait. Il fermait toujours les yeux, se contentant de le supplier et de lui demander pardon.

Il n'avait pas été désiré, il le savait, on lui avait maintes fois fait comprendre par les paroles et les gestes. Pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'on l'aime, que son père l'aime. Un mince espoir avait toujours subsisté en lui. Il s'y était accroché avec force et désespoir, mais la chute n'avait été que plus brutale.

Ce jour-là, ce jour maudit, l'épée de Morzan n'avait pas que déchiré son dos. Son cœur aussi avait été mutilé à jamais. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat innocent. Son sourire rieur avait disparu de ses lèvres. Et le monde cruel des adultes l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il avait hurlé malgré lui, et Morzan le faisait encore payer.

Son père détestait l'entendre crier, entendre sa voix même. Alors qu'il prenait un plaisir tout particulier à le voir pleurer, gémir à ses pieds, et le supplier comme une pauvre loque.

Murtagh jeta un bref regard à ses poignets à vif. L'obscurité l'empêchait de bien voir, mais il y devinait sa peau boursoufflée et rouge, brûlée par la magie de Morzan. Il n'osait y toucher. C'était si douloureux. Le dragonnier n'avait pas retenu ses coups, le menaçant de l'écorcher vif s'il entendait le moindre son sortir de sa misérable bouche. Il avait donc gardé le silence, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour qu'aucun cri ne lui échappe.

Le sang…Lourd. Poisseux. Sale. Son odeur quotidienne.

Son père ne laissait jamais ses plaies cicatriser complètement, préférant voir sa peau neige prendre une couleur écarlate.

Un haut le cœur prit le garçon à la simple pensée de son corps meurtri. Il porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine. Non…Il ne devait pas être malade…C'était interdit… Il déglutit avec difficulté. De la sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il serra fort sa tunique. Sa tête bascula. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Son petit corps s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Un craquement sinistre. Un hurlement. Un réveil brutal.

Une main se plaqua sur la bouche de Murtagh avec force.

- J'avais dit pas un bruit, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla une voix à son oreille.

Murtagh battit des paupières, complètement perdu et fatigué. Une silhouette prit forme alors face à lui. Puissante et Menaçante. Celle de Morzan.

Murtagh trembla d'effroi.

Il s'était endormi…Il avait désobéi…Il allait le payer…

Le regard dur de l'homme ne se détachait plus du sien. Sa main libre attrapa à nouveau un de ses doigts, et le tordit avec violence. Murtagh ne cria pas cette fois ci. Son visage se crispa seulement. Morzan le testait. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur.

Le dragonnier sourit, un sourire de serpent.

- Bien, souffla-t-il satisfait.

Il relâcha sa prise. Murtagh ne bougeait toujours pas. De toute façon que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, juste subir. Il n'avait jamais été maître de sa destinée, et il ne le serait probablement jamais. Sa vie n'appartenait qu'à un seul être. Son père. Il avait le droit de mort ou de vie sur lui. Il lui appartenait.

Morzan écarta une des mèches brunes du garçon tremblant, presque avec tendresse.

- Ma pauvre petite chose…si faible…si craintive…

Sa main se perdit alors sur sa joue. La brusque douceur de son père effrayait encore plus Murtagh. Cette main chaude n'était qu'une mascarade, un pur mensonge pour lui faire croire qu'il était important à ses yeux. Il jouait avec lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, se délectant du moindre de ses espoirs. Il essayait de l'apprivoiser pour mieux lui faire mal ensuite. Murtagh le savait parfaitement, et pourtant il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Il était trop jeune, trop naïf. Il voulait croire en ce rêve, au moins pour quelques instants.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Morzan se rapprocha à nouveau de son oreille.

- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu vas payer Murtagh.

Le garçon se crispa. Le dragonnier n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Morzan se redressa.

- Ôte moi ce haut, ordonna-t-il.

Murtagh le regarda, interloqué. Enlever son haut ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Il hésita, une main sur sa tunique.

- Murtagh…

Comment un seul prénom prononcé pouvait-il contenir autant de menaces ?

Ses attaches se défirent une à une sous ses doigts maladroits d'enfant. Sa tunique tomba sur son drap, révélant ainsi chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son cœur s'affola soudain. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on regarde son corps blessé. Ses marques qu'il portait avec honte et aversion. Il ne le supportait pas !

Un froid intense engourdit ses membres. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui permit de comprendre que la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Pourtant quelque chose le brûlait à l'intérieur, lui faisait atrocement mal. Le regard incandescent que son père portait sur lui. Il le détaillait sans gêne aucune, admirant ses plaies. Son œuvre.

Murtagh lui devait tout: ses magnifiques yeux céruléens, sa longue chevelure brune, sa peau pâle comme la neige, mais aussi les traits sanguinolents qu'elle arborait, et les tâches noires qui le marquaient.

Honteux, le garçon détourna de nouveau le visage. Morzan attrapa alors son menton et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Ce geste aurait pu paraitre tendre s'il ne lui avait pas enfoncé les ongles dans la peau.

- T'ai-je autorisé à baisser le regard ?

Tremblant, Murtagh secoua la tête. Il semblait comme dans un autre monde. Il n'avait conscience de rien, pas même de sa propre douleur. Il n'était, à ce moment là, qu'une simple coquille vide, une marionnette emmêlée dans ses propres fil.

L'état dans lequel s'était mis son fils semblait satisfaire le dragonnier, et même l'amuser grandement. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa misérable petite vie reposait entre ses mains. Il avait commandé beaucoup de personnes, en avait tué au moins tout autant, il pouvait même détruire un village entier si l'envie lui prenait, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu un tel contrôle sur quelqu'un.

L'âme et le corps de Murtagh lui appartenaient.

C'était un sentiment de puissance si enivrant.

Il était à lui ! Rien qu'à lui ! Son sang, sa chair…Tout !

Il ne le tuerait pas, cela n'aurait été d'aucun d'intérêt, par contre il pourrait s'en servir.

Oh oui…Murtagh allait devenir son meilleur instrument.

Sa beauté androgyne ferait de lui le favori de la cour. Le garçon pourrait en jouer avec beaucoup d'aisance, en profiter avec tant de facilité !

Mais avant cela, il devait lui montrer qui était le maître, son maître, pour lui faire passer toute envie de se rebeller un jour. Il devait apprendre à le craindre, mais aussi à devenir plus fort.

Un liquide chaud coula entre ses doigts, toujours enfoncés dans la chair de Murtagh. Du sang. Il les enleva presque avec regret, mais il comptait encore jouer avec lui. Il voulait le voir se détruire à petit feu, le briser pour que plus jamais il ne se relève. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Morzan porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se délectant ainsi de l'essence même de son fils.

Les yeux figés dans ceux de son père, Murtagh n'était plus qu'une parfaite statue. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était irréel, un cauchemar qui ne prendrait jamais fin. Complètement déconnecté, il ne se rendit pas compte des mains de Morzan sur son corps. Il examinait ses blessures jusque dans le moindre détail, appuyait sur les plus graves et s'en amusait grandement. Murtagh ne devait pas faillir. Il devait garder une expression neutre, montrer que la douleur n'était rien pour lui, car il savait que son père en profiterait alors pour le faire souffrir davantage.

Morzan se rapprocha. Murtagh sentait sa respiration calme sur sa peau, alors que la sienne était saccadée et effrayée. Il était près, beaucoup trop près. Des lèvres se posèrent alors sur ses griffures. Murtagh sursauta à ce contact, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Morzan était penché sur lui, léchant le sang qui coulait de ses plaies. L'enfant tressaillit d'horreur. Pour…pourquoi faisait il ça ? Non…il n'en avait pas le droit…

- Pèr…

Une main l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Lentement le dragonnier releva la tête, l'air aussi dangereux qu'un prédateur en soif de sang.

- Silence ! menaça-t-il avant de reprendre son travail.

Murtagh était tétanisé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce geste.

Ses petits doigts tremblant agrippèrent le poignet de son père, essayant de retirer sa main, mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Exaspéré d'être ainsi interrompu à tout bout de champ, Morzan le rejeta avec violence, contre le mur où la tête de Murtagh buta. À nouveau l'odeur du sang lui parvint, et un haut de cœur le reprit. Mais, l'homme ne lui laissa aucun répit et emprisonna ses poignets blessés au dessus de sa tête. Murtagh hurla de douleur.

- Pour qui te prends-tu dis moi ? N'aurais-tu pas déjà oublié qui est ton maître ? À qui donc ta misérable vie appartient-elle ? cria-t-il, cognant les frêles poignets de son fils contre la pierre dure. Cela m'ennuierait tellement de te le rappeler.

Murtagh secoua la tête, les joues noyées de larmes, essayant à tout prix de se dérober de l'emprise de son père. Mais cela n'était pas du tout du goût de Morzan qui resserra alors sa prise.

- Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Hurla l'enfant pris de panique.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Sa vue était devenue floue, brouillée par ses pleurs. Pleurs qu'il ne pouvait arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter. Cela l'empêchait ainsi de voir ses yeux de démon, de voir son propre sang couler le long de ses lèvres, de tout simplement voir son géniteur.

Et il avait peur. Une peur tétanisante pour l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était pris au piège tel un animal. Aucun geste, aucune parole ne pouvaient désormais venir le sauver de son bourreau.

Il avait envie de disparaitre à jamais. Pourquoi donc ne le pouvait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Le monde était-il ainsi fait ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas, tout comme ce regard avide que son père lui portait. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Que voulait-il ? Il l'ignorait.

À bout de souffle, Murtagh lâcha prise. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il se sentait tomber, vide. Un trou béant remplaçait son cœur. Et cela faisait juste mal.

Profitant de cette occasion, Morzan, qui n'avait pas supporté la soudaine crise de son fils, lui asséna un violant coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à terre. Son petit corps alla s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit sourd, blessant encore plus sa peau mise à nue. Il n'avait rien ressenti, la douleur faisant partie intégrante de son corps. Il s'y habituait, la côtoyait depuis trop longtemps…

Murtagh resta ainsi, sans bouger, alors qu'un liquide rougeâtre s'échappait de ses lèvres, l'effroi entravant le moindre de ses gestes, la tête vide de toutes pensées, la respiration saccadée. Il était ailleurs, retiré dans les fin fonds de son esprit perdu, là où la folie de son père ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son seul et unique refuge dans ce monde qu'il détestait et qui l'effrayait.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il était tout près. Le garçon ferma les yeux et soudain sa chevelure brune fut tirée en arrière d'un geste sec. Quelques mots s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche :

- J'ai mal…S'il vous plait…Père, supplia-t-il dans un élan de désespoir.

Mais jamais une once de compassion n'avait un jour frôlé le cœur de Morzan.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je dis moi ? Tu n'es rien, Murtagh. Rien. Qui voudrait donc d'un fardeau comme toi ? Qui pourrait aimer un être aussi imparfait ? Regarde toi…Même ta propre mère t'a oublié. Tu n'es rien…Murtagh…

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec douceur presque avec amour, rendant les dires du dragonnier rouge plus douloureux. Murtagh aurait pu pleurer, s'il avait encore eu des larmes à verser, car ses mots se gravèrent dans son cœur comme une marque au fer rouge. Ils lui brûlaient tout espoir de pouvoir, un jour, vivre à nouveau, si c'était déjà arrivé…

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Morzan, devant la loque qui se trouvait face à lui. Tout se passait comme prévu et maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec cette chose qui lui servait occasionnellement de fils.

Une de ses mains alla se perdre de nouveau sur la joue du garçon. Elle avait la douceur de l'enfance. Enfance dont il allait bientôt être privé à jamais. Ses doigts effleurèrent le sang qui y coulait encore et les porta à sa bouche, sans quitter une seule fois du regard celui de Murtagh, comme si ses yeux implorants pouvaient avoir raison de lui…Quelle absurdité !

Morzan relâcha sa prise et repoussa Murtagh en arrière. Son dos heurta le dallage dans un cri qu'il ne pût contenir. Son corps se crispa de douleur.

La main du dragonnier alla frôler le torse du jeune garçon. Son petit cœur affolé battait vite, très vite même. Parfait. Sa main descendit encore et encore pour s'arrêter sur un point bien précis de son intimité. Murtagh écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, et, sans savoir pourquoi, se mit à crier et se débattre comme jamais.

Morzan fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme à peine gêné par ce soudain changement de comportement, car quelques mots en ancien langage suffirent à mettre fin à cette si ridicule rébellion. Les bras de Murtagh se retrouvèrent alors figés au dessus de sa tête, entravés par la seule magie de son père. L'enfant cria de plus bel et alors Morzan se mit à rire. C'était trop simple, beaucoup trop simple.

D'un geste adroit, il retira le dernier vêtement de son fils tétanisé et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Maintenant…Souffre…

Murtagh hurla alors à sa mère, au monde entier de venir le sauver !

Personne ne vint. Personne.

Pas une once d'innocence ne survécut à cette nuit là. Rien ne fût épargné et tout disparut pour toujours.

Plus jamais il ne s'en relèverait.

Il était seul.

À jamais.


End file.
